


You Are My Happy Place

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fruit, Pastries, Sweet Kisses, cuteness, over-worked, reigning in temper, your happy place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are sharing a sweet moment with Tauriel when you are rudely interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fili_sexbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fili_sexbeard/gifts).



> The reader can be either an elf or a human.

            You intertwined your fingers and stretched your arms outwards, making your knuckles pop. You’d been working on papers all day and you had reached a decent resting point. You could get some food, take a little walk, then get back to work and finish by a reasonable time. 

            “Knock knock.”

            “Tauriel?”

            The red head poked her head through the door. “Who else? I’ve brought food,” she said as she entered the room, a silver tray with an assortment of fruits and pastries in her hands.

            “And a message from Thranduil telling me to hurry up, I’m sure.”

            “Nope. Not this time.” She sat across from you and your vast array of papers.

            “What did you do?” You reached for a pastry with lots of icing.

            “Fruit first.”

            “Make me.”

            “I will stop kissing you for a week and you know it.”

            “Damn.” You set down the pastry and grabbed an apple. You took a big bite. “Happy now?”

            “I’m always happy when I’m with you.”

            “Now, tell me what you did to keep Thranduil from urging you to hurry me up.”

            “What makes you think I did anything?”

            “Tauriel, I know you. Now out with it.”

            “Ok, fine. I mentioned to him how over worked you are and how him rushing you does not help.”

            You continued to stare at her, eyes unwavering. Her words alone would not convince your monarch.

            “And I might have mentioned it in a loud way.”

            “You yelled at Thranduil?”

            She scratched behind her ear, glancing around the room, refusing to look at you. “Maybe.”

            You let out sigh that turned into a chuckle. She looked at you curiously, an eyebrow raised. You stood and walked over to her. Her face brightened up with that cute shy smile of hers when you wrapped you arms around her shoulders from behind and rested your head on top of hers. The scent of her shampoo filled your nose and you breathed it in, relaxation washing over you. “Thank you. What would I do with out you?”

            “You would be over-worked, over-stressed, and probably would have snapped at him by now.”

            “It’s like you have no faith in my sanity,” you said, mock shock lacing your voice.

            “Your sanity I trust, it is your short temper that worries me,” she said.

            You moved into her line of sight, leaning against the table. “I know. Which is why I’ve been working on it. I do the counting thing now, and the deep breathing. Have you heard about my happy place?”

            “I thought your happy place was supposed to be private?”

            “Well, I don’t like following rules.”

            “Of course not.”

            “You know that clearing where the stream is shallow and those daisies grow? Remember?”

            “Where we had our first kiss,” she smiled and her eyes lit up.

            “Yep. I go there and you’re in the grass, your feet dangling in the water and you beckon to me to sit with you. I do and you put your arms around me and whisper to me. Then you kiss me and everything is better.”

            “I’m in your happy place?”

            “No, honey. The clearing is the setting. You are my happy place.”

            Tauriel’s mouth parted slightly and her eyes shone. Her arms reached up and tugged you down onto her lap and into a hug. Your arms reached around her neck.

            “I love you,” you whispered into her hairline.

            “I love you, too.” Tauriel looked at you. “That day, our first kiss? You looked so lovely in that pale pink dress hiked up around your thighs so you could wade in the water. I thought I would never lay my eyes upon a more beautiful sight.”

            You blushed at her words.

            “I was wrong, though. This, you here, blushing, is even more lovely.”

            You blushed harder, feeling the heat in the tips of your ears. She smiled as she watched you, her eyes flicking between your eyes and your lips. You noticed.

            “Stop thinking about it and kiss me.”

            “With pleasure,” she practically purred before pressing her mouth against yours. Her lips were as soft as ever and her hands reached up to tangle in your hair. Your hands cupped her face, one sliding to hold the back of her neck. Her tongue licked the seam of your lips and you let her deepen the kiss. You breathed in sharply before allowing a soft moan to escape. She smiled, loving that she had that effect.

            Her hands had moved to your hips, holding you steady, and yours were on her upper arms, feeling the muscle. You were so wrapped up in each other that you didn’t hear the soft knock at the door, or the sound of a masculine voice calling both of your names.

            “Y/N! TAURIEL! What is going on in here?”

            You pulled apart, looking at your king and prince standing in the doorway. You had only recently announced your relationship, though you had seen each other in secret for a long time before that. Still, it was frowned upon for two in such a ‘new’ relationship to embrace so intimately, especially in public. You were still on her lap. You contemplated getting up, but that would imply that you were ashamed of being with Tauriel, so you stayed where you were. Her fingers gripped a little tighter, telling you that you made the right decision. 

            “I was taking a break, My Lord,” you said calmly.

            “Clearly. And this break is more important than your work.”

            “When her work is going to cause her an early death, yes,” Tauriel snapped.

            The three of you looked at her in shock. Your eyebrows furrowed and your head tilted. “Happy place, love,” you whispered so the other two wouldn’t notice. You stood and Tauriel stood with you, presenting a united front.

            “An early death?” Legolas asked, glancing at his father who was incapable of speech at the moment.

            You adjusted your position, taking a small step forward. “She exaggerates, but not by much. The amount of work I have is enough for two and yet the king wants it done in a quarter of the time. I’m good, but I’m not that good.”

            Thranduil’s eyes cut to you. “My apologies, for having over-worked you. I pray you forgive me?”

            You took in the sincere look of apology in his eyes. They looked soft worried. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, as if nervous that you would not accept his apology. “There is nothing to forgive, My King. I take it as a compliment that you think I’m so skilled.”

            The royals smiled, Thranduil in relief and Legolas with pleasant shock. Normally you would have lost your temper. _Tauriel really is a good influence on her_ , he thought, smiling at the way she glanced at you, a proud smile spreading on her face.

            “Surely you came here for a reason? Can I help you?”

            “It’s nothing. We can discuss it later. Have a nice evening, ladies,” he said, making to leave.

            “And you, My Lords,” you said in unison, bowing your heads. They both nodded back and left. You felt a strong hand wrap around yours and you smiled, looking up at the tall elleth.

            “I’m so proud of you.”

            “I couldn’t do it without you.” You stood on tip toes to press another kiss to her lips. “Now, I think I deserve a pastry.”

            “Most definitely, though you are sweet enough without one, my little pastry,” she chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! I wanted to wait until inspiration struck (because otherwise what I write sucks and you deserve better than that). I've only written Tauriel once before, so I hope she was in character. I don't own anything you recognize. Thank you for reading and for any kudos/comments! I love taking requests!


End file.
